This study will test the hypothesis that the elderly make greater use of protein as a fuel during fasting by doing a comparison of fuel utilization after a 60 hour fast in old and young subjects, using stable isotope tracer infusions. It will also determine if protein and fat stores are replenished at different rates during refeeding in the young and old.